Real Bout Ranma
by Xion Fang
Summary: A new fighter has joined Kusangi to make the most challenging duo in the school. What happens when they challenge Azumi and The Idol Samurai to a match?! Can you say chaos? A Ranma/Real Bout High School Crossover


Disclaimer: You know, I'd love to own all these anime! But for some reason, I just can't seem to get the holders to accept my offer.......yet.  
  
TenShikami@aol.com  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Notes: Real Bout High School seemed the perfect setting for Ranma, so I came up with this.  
  
Real Bout Ranma  
  
A Ranma/ Real Bout High School Alternate Universe  
  
By Xion Fang  
  
Chapter One: The Fight For Membership  
  
**********************  
  
Shizuma Kusanagi looked at Daisaku askance, or what could be called that on his face. "Tell me that again." He said slowly, an edge to his voice. The poor boy in front of him seemed to be ignorant of his fate, because he just stood there, a smile plastered on his face as he told Kusanagi the news.  
  
"Well, Mr. Kusanagi, there's someone here who would like to join your club!" He said in an undeniably cheerful voice.  
  
A sweatdrop slowly made its way down Shizumas face as he thought this over. Who would be stupid enough to join a club dedicated to one person! Though a few people had joined unofficially oready, he didn't think anyone would confront him about it. Well, he could humble the fool, he just hoped his skills weren't as disappointing as Saotome-sensei's were. "All right bring him in and don't come in yourself, even if you hear terrified screams, don't enter, got that!?"  
  
Daisaku just smiled, nodded, and left the room. Soon a man stepped in, about around the age of a junior, and wearing a white T-shirt, an open black jacket with a large collar, and black jeans. He had grip gloves on, and seemed to be pretty well versed in the arts, as much as Shizuma could see.  
  
He had grey-blue eyes that were framed by black hair tied into a pigtail. He had a grin on and both eyelids partially closed. He seemed to walk a confident stride and bowed his head slightly in formality when he saw Kusanagi. "Hey, what's up? So you're Kusanagi?"  
  
Shizuma nodded slowly and then smirked, "Yeah, I'm Shizuma Kusanagi. What about you?"  
  
The young man smiled in a way that seemed to be teasing, "I'll tell you that later. For now, I just want to see how I could join your club."  
  
Kusanagi stood up and turned from the newcomer, "I don't know where you got the idea to join this club, but if you want to, you'll have to pass a test..." He turned around with one eye closed, a smirk on his face, and his hand in the thumbs-up position, "You'll have to fight me! Boo-yah!"  
  
The man smiled and nodded, "So, can this be right now, because I got ta get to the school so I can register. If you're as good as I heard you were, then I would like to have the time to enjoy this fight."  
  
Kusanagi smiled and resisted the urge to facefault, this guy seemed to not have seen his past fights, were he had constantly devastated his opponents. He recovered and smirked to match the one on his soon-to-be opponents' face, "Sure, why don't we start now."  
  
The pigtailed male dropped the shoulder bag he had been carrying and got into a stance that gave no inkling to what his next move was going to be, in fact, it seemed as though he was going to be bored with this match. Kusanagi saw this and seemed to anger slightly at not being taken seriously, then calmed and got into his own stance. The two began to circle eachother, as the tension in the room seemed to increase ten fold. Then suddenly without warning, Kusanagi made the first move.  
  
He ran at a great speed towards his opponent and came in with right-handed claw-fist. The man seemed to ignore it but in the last second put up two fingers and pushed the fist lightly. Kusanagi, who had been ready to bring in a left after his right connected, seemed surprised for a second before regaining his balance before his opponent could take advantage of his mess up. He jumped back and smiled, his opponent seemed to be really skilled, even though they had only clashed once the ease with which he redirected his punch was fluid and natural. His opponent smirked and jumped into the air, and Kusanagi followed, as they seemed to clash in mid-air, hundreds of punches going both ways in seconds, Kusanagi made a painful discovery that his opponent was much more skilled than he was in the area of mid-air fighting.   
  
His opponent pummeled him with hundreds of blows from all sides, all of which were un-predictable. To Kusanagis credit he was able to block a little more than half of them the rest got it. His opponents' combo of speed and skill in the air was slowly overturning Kusanagis pure endurance, stamina, and strength. Kusanagi was thankful when their fight brought them to the ground, and he jumped back. He brought his life force in to play as he jumped towards his opponent and charged his fist with Ki. The pigtailed boys surprise lasted long enough for the punch to get in, arcs of Ki passing over his flying body. The blue-grey eyed man landed from the force of the blast on two legs and seemed to be damaged badly.   
  
Kusanagi smirked again, "So, did you like that? You ready ta give up yet?"  
  
The others voice seemed pained as he spoke up, "It was very.........surprising to say the least, but your Ki mastery is not as good as it could be!" With this exclamation, the man placed his hand palm-down on the ground, "Hi Ten Ka!"  
  
Kusanagi watched in fascination as a column of Ki rose up from in front of the mans kneeling point, white in color, and started moving towards him with increasing speed. He could only watch and grunt as the column of Ki hit him, engulfing his body. The other man watched as the blast died out and Kusanagi was revealed in the middle of a fork-in-the-ground crater with his arms crossed in front of his face. He was slightly surprised as Shizuma lowered his hands from their position and he smiled a grin of joy, "You're in!"  
  
The other man relaxed and jumped to Kusanagi. He smiled, stuck his hand out, and said, "I'm Saotome Ranma, nice ta meetcha."  
  
Shizuma took it.  
  
************************  
  
Ryoko and Hitomi were walking into school and Hitmoi was very worried for her friend. Ever since the announcement that Tatsuya was leaving the school for another one, she had been a different person. She had tried to hide it, but Hitomi had noticed little things; remorseful looks, sad sighs, and the like. It seemed that she couldn't do anything about it either. The feeling of not being able to help her best friend was really bad.  
  
Then they both noticed a commotion that was happening in front of the school. Ryoko, who had been trying to be distracted ever since the 'incident', jumped at the chance to participate in something that could make Tatsuyas leaving a bit easier for her. But as they came up to the commotion, they found it was Azumi and Tatsuya in a compromising position. Ryoko, believing that the 'Happy Harlot' was at fault here, ran up to them.   
  
"Lord Shishikura, why? Why are you leaving?!" Azumi cried as she grasped to his body.   
  
Tatsuya looked confused and sort of flustered, "Azumi, I'm sorry, but the principal thought that I would have more opportunities at another school."  
  
Azumi seemed to be ready to protest again, but she jumped back as a real sword was thrust in the area of her former resting place. The sword stopped before it could hit Tatsuya, but turned to point at Azumi again. Azumi looked up to the wielder of the sword and stared straight into the angry eyes of Ryoko Mitsurugi. "How dare you touch him you Harlot!?"  
  
Azumi smiled and took her bladed staff and took her fighting stance, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said in and overly sweet voice, "I see no reason that I could not do what I was doing."  
  
This brought anger to Ryokos consciousness as she was consumed in a haze of red. "Wha?! Why you?! Arhhh!!!" She screamed as she took off towards Azumi, but before either of them could do anything, help of stopping the fight came from a most unexpected source.  
  
"As much as I would like ta see ya two fight it out, and believe me I do, I can't letcha be fighting while you two look so bad!" This voice caused them to look to its source, Shizuma Kusanagi. "Well, now that I got your attention, I got an announcement to make! As of today, I have found an assistant teacher for my club of fighting, the Shizuma Kusanagi Club, and I would like you all ta meet him!"  
  
A boy stepped from behind Shizuma who wore a black T-shirt and pair of jeans, and an open red coat. "This is the sophomore Ranma Saotome and if you have anything about the club to discuss; such as classes, events, and trips, ask him! Remember that nobody can join the club without doing this!"  
  
Kusanagi suddenly stopped as he noticed the two very angry girls who were emitting a high amount of Ki. As this was happening, Daichi Koga looked over the newcomer to the club and school. Two this showed that this man was skilled. One, that Kusanagi had taken an interest in him, and two, it was in the way he moved. Anyone who had even a little bit of martial training could see that he wasn't your normal black belt. He would wager that even a few untrained or seasoned people could tell he wasn't normal. He turned his attention back to the scene that was forming and sighed in apprehension of what was to come. Already he could feel the life force in the two girls soaring out of control. The girls marched over to the two men of attention and growled.  
  
"Why. Did. You. Interrupt. Us. For. This?" They asked in deadly tones.  
  
Kusanagi seemed to smirk in happiness, "Because this is a lot more important than what you're doing."  
  
That wasn't the right thing to say. The two girls screamed in frustration and took their weapons to Shizuma, or they would have if Ranma hadn't gotten in front of them. He held their weapons by either the pole or the flat end of the blade as he spoke, an edge to his voice, "I wouldn't want my friend to get hurt now would I? Now if you two have something to prove, I say you do it in a k-fight, I'm pretty sure that that's what you call it right?"  
  
But the two wrath filled girls wouldn't be deterred as they thrust their weapons out of his grasp and proceeded to hit him with them. As the mangled body of Ranma was revealed, the two girls grunted, "Yes, a k-fight, that's fine with us."   
  
They seemed to have vacant gazes, and they looked at eachother, growled in pure hatred, and walked off, frightening whoever got in the way of their eyes.  
  
Kusanagi kicked Ranma, "You alright?"  
  
Ranma, to everyone's, excluding Kusanagi, surprise got up and took Kusanagis outstretched hand. "Yeah, I will be, but I just can't wait until we have our fight with them." He looked after them, "But they seemed to have killer gazes, and you felt it, right?"  
  
Kusanagi nodded, "Yeah I felt it......." He looked after the two girls who were walking away, 'I felt kill Ki.'  
  
After the crouwd dispersed, Daisaku walked over to them, "Hey Mr. Saotome," He waved at Ranma, "Hey Mr. Kusanagi." He waved at Shizuma," So you two going to fight those girls?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Yeah, and it'll probaly be a pretty good fight too. Those two girls seem tough, but not as tough as us, of course." He pointed at him and Shizuma, then his eyes got distant and he seemed to be deep in thought, "But, I still wonder what had gotten them into such a mood..."  
  
Daisaku smiled, "Oh, that's easy. They both are after the senoir kendo instructor, Tatsuya Shishikura, and since he's leaving the school-transferring to another one, they both blaming each, and were going to have a fight, but since you butted in, they're good to be taking it out on you."  
  
Kusanagi smirked," Speaking of fighting," He said putting a hold on Daisaku, "We both need a lot of food ta fight, ya know? Our strength dosen't come from nowhere. You're buying us lunch."  
  
Daisaku began to protest, "But I wanted more pictures of Ryoko and why can't you get you're own food!?" He saw that both fighters seemed not to listen to him and got desperate, "Oh come on! Guys!? Guys?!"  
  
********************  
  
Ryoko walked home and was in a wreak of a mood. She had a hard time stumbling, she had a hard time walking, she had a hard time even breathing. 'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'M NOT GOING TO CRY!' She thought to herself as she stopped.  
  
'If I cry I'll be a different person.' She thought to herself, remembering all the people who admired her for that, as well as all the times she had been strong to try to help strengthwen her now, but it was no use.  
  
As she finally crumpled to a sitting position on the wall and let an anguished screen out of her mouth, tears poured out of her eyes. She sobbed about everything. About her weakness. About Tatsuyas leaving. About that jerk Kusanagi and his insestive little mind. About life in general.   
  
But soon anguished screams turned to wracked sobs, wracked sobs turned to tearful crying, and tearful crying calm to sad hiccups. As she calmed to her original mindset, she set her face back onto a calm mode as well. 


End file.
